Secrets Lies and Deceptions
by DissectingPomegranates
Summary: *Sequel to Picking Up The Shattered Pieces & finale of the pentalogy* The aftermath still requires adjustments. Constance is still in a state of recovery but something threatens to destroy everything that she hold true and dear to her heart. Revenge is on the cards and the effects will carry deadly consequences.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Greetings, I have returned and about bloody time. Firstly, I blame lack of time – there are just never enough hours in the day or days in the week. Second, I hit a blip of writer's block which was mind-numbing which resulted in this chapter re-written nearly ten times, attempting to explore any/all angles to kick start my mojo._

_Well, guys...this is it! The finale of the almighty Pentalogy *gulps* cannot believe this all came about from a quickie fic 'The Untitled' of four chapters to this. I'm just stunned._

_Massive thanks go out to everyone that has been following this storyline and I hope it lives up to expectations._

_Special mentions to Princess Sammi, Glorianewt and Chrissiemusa that have helped with various ping pong sessions when I was in a jam and generally listening to me whine and bitch about this fic and the dreaded block._

_Apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes that might make there way into this. I own nothing, still a broke student! Must confess that the name of this fic was taken from a Star Trek Voyager fic which I discovered way before ww. It's a great title and very fetching with what I have in store. So buckle up ;)_

_4am proof-read so beware, it this are mixed up or too many errors then I shall update this chapter but lets hope that's not the case._

_Enjoy x_

Everything That Has a Beginning Has an End Pentalogy

Secrets, Lies and Deceptions

Chapter One: Witness the Revival

Upon arriving back to the safety and security of the castle and her inner sanctum of her room, behind the locked door and concrete mask, Constance sat at her desk. Her eyes stared intently at the pale reflection which pathetically gazed back at her, emotionless from the mirror.

Since the cleansing and scathing withdrawal, Constance was still in a steady state of recovery and while Amelia would have confined her within the walls of the academy, presumably her room, the visit to the graveside was a necessity despite the intense memories that briefly resurfaced. The effect of both grief and relief ravished her energy and was an overall draining day as she finally witnessed the grave and was able to close and promptly seal that part of her tormented past.

She sighed loudly which instantly captured the attention of Morgana and if possible her faithful pet would have raised an eyebrow as to her mistress' obvious distress.

Constance allowed herself to break from the military and rigid posture, reluctantly permitted herself to relax against the hard chair while a trembling hand concealed her face from the eyes of the mimicking reflection but also from the expected interruption from Amelia, Constance half expected the older witch to inadvertently barge into her room usually at the worst possible time when she was in immediate need of solitude.

"It's finally over." She mused aloud

The realisation and the events over the past number of weeks suddenly surfaced, after all she had not been able to comprehend and accept the events as the cleansing and withdrawal clouded her judgement, irritated and questioned her very sanity.

Now, she felt the continuous and heavy waves strike upon her fragile body, open and exposed to a barrage of assaults. Her mask which had threatened to slide and leave her susceptible to prolonged questioning and relentless mothering from Amelia gently fluttered to the ground leaving Constance almost naked and extremely vulnerable without her faithful shield. Her only captive audience that witnessed this very raw and human portrayal of emotions from someone once rumoured to have a heart entirely made from stone and considered a formidable ice maiden was that of her faithful pet and own reflection which would never part from the truth of what they witnessed.

* * *

Amelia resisted and fought against her mothering instinct to console her daughter but it was a fragile and uncertain time where Constance needed to be alone, to reflect and cope with the events that had transpired over the past number of weeks. Amelia resisted the temptation in contacting the guild to have a temporary potion and broomstick tutor to assume the role that Constance would normally oversee, Amelia felt that Constance still required time to recuperate but the numerous questions and rumours conjured up from her students and colleagues would be endless, not to mention the enraged wrath and devastating fallout that would undoubtedly follow once Constance were to find out and quite simply Amelia knew it was not worth the trouble but she was merely thinking of her adoptive daughter and how she could further help in her recovery.

Amelia sighed as she nursed the warm porcelain cup containing the therapeutic qualities of a freshly made cup of tea. Normally, her daily cup of tea would be accompanied by a scone with fresh cream and jam or a freshly made chocolate éclair or her favorite, guilty pleasure and ultimate weakness of a deliciously think wedge of cheesecake but she felt completely nauseated while her stomach contorted at the mere thought of food.

She gazed into the steaming contents of her cup while wrestling with the overwhelming notion, every fiber of her being urged and compelled her to be with Constance especially after observing the lonely scene between Constance and the grave of her former and now deceased tutor whom had made a profound impact and everlasting impression on her but was also the direct cause of underlying issues and were yet to be resolved. Amelia was reluctantly granted an insight of what plagued her daughter through the journey of her recovery from the cleansing.

'_No, Amelia! Let her come to you. She needs you but right now she needs time for herself...time to heal.' _She thought as she sipped on her tea.

* * *

She could feel the ravages of grief, tightly constrict around her body. The fight was beyond exhausting and although she was never one to simply surrender without a fight, it was obvious that this particular battle required more energy and focus. Constance loathed admitting defeat, something that was incredibly rare but mentally and physically, she craved for rest, peace without the interruptions of frightening and detailed flashbacks from the past or her imagination to conjure and create brand new fears and twisted images.

The trademark bun that was pulled painfully tight now cascaded from the confines of the bun, tumbling down her back to reveal the true length and freedom. Her muscles protested when she returned to her rigid and solider like stance, she bit the inside of her lip and attempted to distract herself but her mind was over stimulated despite failed attempts to keep her conscious mind occupied, recent events demanded her attention which she had delayed due to her initial recovery from both cleansing and withdrawal.

Constance felt the unexplainable frustration increase as her body continuously and purposely undermined her simple commands. She paced to eliminate the nervous energy which caused further conflicting and chaotic thoughts.

Mistress Broomhead had been her personal tutor for countless years where she learned everything from her, to never be seen or become weak, unprepared and that anything less than perfection was considered an utter failure of massive proportion. The fear of her tutor magnified after Constance politely turned down her offer while unwittingly opened the floodgates and was presumably Hecketty's rationale to unleash her wrath and humiliation upon the shy and awkward student. Even, as a matured woman whose reputation preceded her for gaining the best results for potions in the country and known for her powerful ability, the mere mention of her former tutor's name was enough to unhinge the omnipotent witch.

Now, Mistress Broomhead was dead and gone, it would be safe to presume that the fear associated with the person would vanish also but Constance could not help but nurture such confused and unexplainable emotions and feelings. Somehow, she felt a sudden loss of purpose, her fear was gone but the lack of achievement or defeat weighted upon her slender shoulders.

Constance had not actually faced her fear, she had never been granted the opportunity to face the former tutor and offload the unresolved issues that she had been carrying for decades. But then again if given the chance could Constance face her fear directly and turn the tables on her former tutor, giving her a piece of her own medicine? To be the powerful one that demanded obedience and unwavering attention.

The sudden demise of Mistress Broomhead presented such intense feelings and emotions of both grief and relief that Constance was unable to cope, the mental vicious circle continued with various scenarios depicted in her mind and the infamous 'what-if's' circled like a pack of ravenous vultures.

Constance rested her weary body against the beckoning satin sheets that allowed for comfort and soothed away the tight knots that were ever present in her tense shoulders and aching muscles. The blackout blinds prevented the offensive light of the day from interrupting and encased Constance in a world of her own. The hypnotic sound was Morgana's breathing which aided in her decent into utter relaxation and felt her body grow heavy before she completely slipped into the darkened world of unconsciousness where sleep welcomed her with long awaited arms and cradled her slumbering body.

* * *

_A gloved hand gently caressed the sterile instruments which lay in pristine order, according to size on the cold, metal tray while the ceiling fan lulled hypnotically with each lazy rotation helping to bring a certain level of peace and order that such a complex and chaotic mind craved._

'_Oh decisions, decisions!'_

_The hooded figure continued to stare in amusement and bewilderment with maddening glee which entangled in a fractured mind at the overwhelming selection which rested on the tray until the sight of an old fashioned syringe glistened, to match the twinkle in the deranged eyes of the hooded figure. _

_The decision was finalized and now her fate was indeed sealed._

_Reality returned abruptly, ripped from her unconscious world by a heavy, piercing slap. She groaned as the bright lights offended her senses, her pupils were pinpoint causing her to wince while her mind was stunned into submission._

'_Nap time is over...we have much to discuss.' Barked a voice which threatened to shatter the fragile thoughts as she slowly began to piece together the events which led up to her current predicament._

_A gloved hand pulled a generous amount of hair, entangled within the latex fingers and restrained her before the needle was plunged into a pounding vein from her neck. The syrup like contents of the syringe tumbled without resistance into the protruding vein which instantly reversed the lingering effects of the sedative. A strangled like shriek escaped from her dry, trembling lips while her eyes bulged in shock and agony._

_She recoiled heavily in the chair, the leather bound restraints held her tightly against the chair. A heavy sense of helplessness began to fester from the pit of her stomach, her chest heaved for oxygen as she felt herself grow lightheaded as her mind threatened to plunge her conscious mind back into the ink blackness of unconsciousness, she would be completely helpless and delivered into the waiting clutches of her captor._

_The heavy footsteps confidently waltzed around the room. She swallowed the hard lump which was permanently lodged in her throat. Her eyes continued to observe the faceless captor, whose identity remained concealed by the dark shadow of the hood. _

_Although, the restraints had rendered her powerless and immobile, she found her curiosity growing, intrigued by the initial motive that presumably would answer the numerous questions about her predicament. _

_She shivered inwardly when the hooded captor stopped pacing and suddenly stared at her trembling body, tightly restrained with no means of escaping. She was unable to see the identity of the mysteriously hooded captor but instead felt the cold, disgusted glared that burnt through her wide, confused eyes and reached deeply towards her soul._

'_Naturally, you thought yourself as innocent, merely proclaiming and clutching to the code of ethics and morals that you hold so dear to you both professionally and personally but as far as I am concerned, you are far from innocent.'_

_Her eyes widened at the sound of the voice which broke the eerie silence that hung heavily between them and now her mind was reeling to comprehend what this cryptic message or meaning meant but with freshly introduced panic, she was unable to concentrate on thinking clearly. Silently, she watched as her captor inspected the tray of clinical instruments and shivered, wondering what barbaric and sadistic torture waited for her. She pulled against the restraints, clinging to the optimistic hope that began to diminish that she may be able to eventually free herself, to perhaps defend herself or have the element of surprise but it was hopeless._

_Her fate and life rested completely in the hands of another, who seemingly had a menacing grudge against her._

'_Stop this...please!' She pleaded, 'This is insane...if you think for a moment that the guild will let you get away with this...'_

'_And abandon my plans?" the voice suddenly interrupted and silenced her 'I have sacrificed and invested too much valuable time, energy and resources into my little game...as for you; by the end of tonight...I will make you regret ever getting involved with business that does not concern you.'_

'_But...but you won't...you can't...get away with this.' She stuttered _

_A deep inhalation sounded, jaws clenched tightly together as frustration and annoyance combined and led to a momentary lapse if the solider like stance, shoulders briefly slumped while an unseen scowl morphed slowly into a menacing sneer before changing into a contorted smirk 'But, I already have.' A confident voice stated in return._

* * *

'_I feel as though I must congratulate you. After all, it was the almighty 'cleansing' that inadvertently helped me...which at first, I viewed as a rather messy inconvenience but I was still able to salvage something and indeed get close to my trophy.'_

_Her face was littered with a multitude of injuries, her skin was discolored and swollen in places, and cold air of the room caused the microscopic nerves to react to the contact with the outside world. She spat a mouthful of saliva and blood onto the floor and cringed at the discovery of a missing tooth which lay on the ground. _

_She had been subjected to several brutal beatings or when that failed to satisfy the blood lust of her captor, the option was the sterile instruments came into play. The cold metal against her skin caused fresh bile to taint her bloodied taste-buds. Her body was completely ravished in agony and the mindless torture appeared to be endless while in between selecting the next instrument of choice, a constant barrage of questioning which demanded quick and precise answers, served the purpose of mental punishment._

'_At first, I presumed that you were completely useless to me but alas you proved yourself to be of some use.'_

'_I assume you want me to beg?' She whispered, unable to focus on the figure which stood towering over her, a stainless steel surgical blade toyed in between gloved fingers, displaying a seamless art of handling the instruments._

'_If you feel the need to beg then by all means go ahead...although you have exceeded my expectations, I have no further use for you.'_

_The contaminated surgical blade clattered against the cold ground before the mysterious figure pressed against her, leaning into her ear 'Sleep well, Ms. Black.'_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: FINALLY, I managed to get some time to write the chapter which has not been the easiest, believe me. _

_Hope you enjoy, minus the spelling/grammar mistakes, I hope they don't distract and try to keep them to the minimal. Please read and review ;)_

_Enjoy folks x_

Chapter Two: Little Breadcrumbs

_'__I should warn you...I do not usually drink.'_

_There was a smirk, 'My dear, this is a vintage bottle, exclusively from my own private collection. Consider this; I would be personally offended if you did not indulge me and join me for a drink after all, I have gone without company for a while and it would only seem fair.'_

_'__Fair? Please elaborate.'_

_'__Despite not being inundated with company or visitors, it was in fact you that sought after my advice and in doing so interrupted my solitude and disrupted my routine therefore it is only fair and polite to join me for a glass of wine.'_

_The cork groaned in protested at the force before popping, breaking the seal. The red liquid poured smoothly into two delicate wine glasses and placed with care on the antique, mahogany table. The fire crackled within the confines of the fireplace, creating a calming atmosphere between the awkward silence and frosty reception between the two people that regarded each other with mystery and suspicion._

_'__It is one of my favorites...a lovely Chianti wine that is not too full bodied nor heavy on the palate. I acquired a few bottles from Florence while on my travels.'_

_'__You'll have to forgive my ignorance as my wine knowledge is virtually non existent and I'm not a particular fan of red wine either.'_

_Inhaling deeply, the sweet aroma of dark fruit and a majestic hint of oak caused a flashback back to traveling and exploring the rustic and untainted villages of Tuscany which was the apposing opposite of the hustle and bustle of the swarming locals and tourists in the small streets of Florence. The memories of traveling were by means a way of escaping the cruel and harsh reality._

_'__It's not often that I have the pleasure of another's company however I am intrigued by the sudden interest, surely to answer any or all questions, my work can be obtained or found within the library and if memory serves correctly in the referenced section.'_

_'__Surely, it has not been that long? Have you forgotten that your teachings and methods alone had such a profound impact on the community? But also on me, I'm very fond of your provocative work.'_

_'__I suppose I could blame the early onset of senility,' jokingly, a sense of humor like the smile had resurfaced, 'Although that does not quite answer my question as to why you are here. After all, I highly doubt that you were even old enough to attend my classes when I was still in the teaching profession but I can see that my reputation still precedes me.'_

_'__Please, do not let my youthful complexion or age deceit you but allow me to skip this polite formalities and skip to the point, I'm here not only on official business but in fact a rather personal matter.'_

_'__Oh! Well, I do hope that I may be of some assistance to you but after many years of self proclaimed isolation and alienation due to my controversial work, I cannot fathom as to how reliable any information I may possess may be of use.'_

_'__It is not a question of information.'_

_'__You'll have to pardon my ignorance but you have me at a complete loss.'_

_'__Do not worry...after all; good things come to those who wait.'_

* * *

Her glasses perched precariously on the end of her nose as she contently sat, nestled between the feather stuffed pillows, completely absorbed in her book while the candle flickered occasionally at the turning of each page. Her mind had slowly drifted from reality and transported itself into the imaginary world; it conjured as her eyes danced from one word to the next.

The novel was a childhood favorite, instantly bringing long lost memories to the surface, when her Grandmother and Mother would often read the fairytale to both her and her sister, Agatha. She took comfort that it was a simpler time in her life but also felt a pang of sadness as she reminisced about how their perfectly complete family had been struck by one tragedy after another which caused the Cackle clan to breakdown and disintegrate.

Agatha, later known as the vile black sheep of the family, turned her back on her own sister and Amelia had been helpless to prevent the injustice. Fate always seemed to cling to her like dust to a cupboard shelf but not matter how hard she tried to make herself free, disentangle herself from fate's grasp, it was always there. Although, very recently, fate had merely witnessed and observed Amelia from the shadows on the edge of existence, never allowing her to forget but permitted her the freedom of her life, as if tormenting her but lulling her into a false sense of security and comfort.

An abrupt knock shattered the silence and snapped Amelia back into reality; her eyes glanced over her glasses towards the bedroom door which remained closed.

"Come in, Constance." She called as she placed her book to one side and smiled warmly at her adoptive daughter.

Amelia gestured for Constance to take a seat. Her movements were awkward like an uncertain teenager, she was careful to elude the watchful and concerned eyes of Amelia, who watched her intently. In typical, Constance like fashion, everything about her appearance remained perfect, nothing was remotely out of place despite her cumbersome movements.

"Whatever brings you to me at this time of night?"

Constance reluctantly lowered herself gracefully into the chair, slowly sinking into the overstuffed cushions that appeared to consume her small frame. Her hands clasped tightly in her lap, knuckles white which was clear to Amelia that something had disturbed or plagued her mind.

"Is everything alright?" her voice laced with great concern and worry.

"Where do I begin?" tumbled the words as her bottom lip trembled slightly.

Amelia was immediately distressed and reached out for her hand, "Take your time, Constance. I'm here for you."

* * *

_Her cutting features were sedate which emphasized her ghostly, pale complexion as her mind and body were reunited and joined in a tranquil state however it was only a matter of time._

_Despite the secret agony and facade of keeping up appearances that she endured was decades, it had now became too much, such a demanding drain on her already aging energy and attention as she still maintained the pretense of her mask and iron-clad control over her emotions and feelings. But now, the irony of striving towards and maintaining perfection had now been thrown into chaos. All it had taken was a single mutated cell which did not conform and now had completely undermine her need for perfection and primitive urge to have everything in its place. The stray cell began to run amok and soon her own body, that had been her tool to secure her name and place in history had now began to slowly turn against her, indeed she was dying but in her mind, she was far beyond ready to accept the realisation and inevitability of death. _

_ '__There is no doubt that there are a many people that would love to be in the position that I have the privilege to be in right now. It is such a fall from grace and if only you could witness this, there is nothing perfect in weakness to which you have become the embodiment of. This is not only my vengeance, the justice in which I deserve. I am your judge, your jury and now you executioner.'_

* * *

"Are you telling me that you saw Hecketty?" interrupted Amelia

Constance nodded slowly, "Yes, I was standing over her. She was small and weak, I've never felt so powerful in my entire life...I...I wanted to..." she was unable to finish her sentence but squeezed Amelia's hand enough to hint as to what she was thinking without the need to admit to anything.

"I would think that past events that this is merely a nightmare caused by traumatic events and your mind attempting to re-establish balance and need for calmness."

"I understand that Amelia, but there was blood on my hands...my hands tainted with her blood."

"Constance...you were not the cause of her death, do you hear me? It was natural causes, her death."

Constance shook her head, "I fear Amelia that may not be necessary true...something contributed towards her demise."

Amelia gasped, "Constance...you have no proof, there's no evidence to contradict that it wasn't natural causes. Whatever would make you think that someone could murder Hecketty?"


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: *YEY* and merrily sets of fireworks! _

_This chapter was slightly easier to write due to the influences of red wine – Chianti, the soundtracks that I'm completely obsessed with and have been for sometime – The Black Swan, Sleeping Beauty and Pixar's Brave movie, have help my mojo return to which I'm besotted and happily hugs the return of said mojo._

_Massive thanks to NCD and Chrissiemusa for their kind reviews and continuing support. As I attempt to finish this fic and close the final chapter on the Pentalogy._

_Forgive and ignore any/all spelling and grammar mistakes. Any/all reviews are always welcomed._

_Enjoy x_

Chapter Three: The Illusion of Peace

The door of the staffroom opened swiftly and clicked shut; Amelia did not have to turn around in order to see who had entered, already able to scene the magic and energy in the air.

"Ah! Constance...there you are." She greeted her deputy who assumed her position, standing silently behind Amelia.

"You were perhaps waiting on the arrival of someone else?" she questioned, her toned suggested humor.

Amelia remained by the window, "I do wish you would take my advice and take an extended break...it is too early."

Her posture immediately straightened, rigidly by the offensive suggestion, "Amelia." She warned.

"I know, Constance...I know...but I wanted to let you know that the offer was...still available to you."

"I am fine, Amelia." Replied Constance in her trademark harsh tone

Amelia raised an eyebrow, reminiscing the perfectly rehearsed and automatic response that was often barked back in reply, a defense to any questioning. Even when Constance was at her lowest during the summer break after Zelda had preformed the cleansing, _'I'm fine.' _echoed from the recent memory.

Any further concerns and conversation were silenced abruptly as Imogen and Lavina entered the staffroom, both chuckling at the shenanigans and numerous misunderstandings that the slightly absentminded chanting teacher had encountered throughout her own summer holidays.

Their idle conversation and mood instantly changed upon entering the staffroom, simultaneously they noticed the frosty and hostile reception, the tension rippled between headmistress and deputy headmistress was awkward to say the least. Amelia's brow dissolved and instantly smiled towards her two colleagues, happily greeting them but cunningly attempted to deflect any unwanted attention or noticeable changes that may be apparent from her and Constance.

Imogen, Lavina and Amelia shared a fresh cup of tea, traded stories and gossip while a box of assorted biscuits was opened and shared amongst the three of them. Constance alienated herself from the group although she sat away from them, she could not help but overhear the stories about their travels and silently thanked Amelia who was careful to keep the attention from herself regarding her own summer break as herself and Constance, had yet to rehearse and confirm a relatively small, white lie to feed their colleagues whom would likely remember the details regarding the letter that Constance received, informing her of her former tutor's passing. She sat intently reading a book, assuming normal character, her mask secured and in place.

Constance was the embodiment of the perfectly functioning lie.

* * *

"Mail call." Announced Imogen, as she handed an impressive bundle of mail including several guild newsletters to Lavina before sitting down to a fresh cup of green tea and one of her many health and fitness magazines. She smirked, knowing Constance' dislike and distaste for 'half naked' women and the deplorable images men apparently promoting health, well-being and diet when it was a shameless excuse to pose in skimpy clothing. It would merely put ideas into the student's head and vivid imaginations should they get a hold of Imogen's magazines.

Lavina thumbed through the unopened envelops which were deemed mostly to be junk mail or addressed to her fellow colleagues; Imogen never had to worry about receiving any mail. Although, Lavina did find it strange that Constance had not already obsessively checked the mail and neatly sorted into bundles for each colleague as she normally did since she refused to venture outwith the confines of the school grounds.

"Oh dear!" gasped Lavina, "That poor soul."

The sadness of her voice projected and ensnared the attention of the three women, who waited for Lavina to continue.

"Well, please do continue Lavina, don't leave us in suspense." Said Constance, her voice hinted sarcasm to which Imogen threw her a fierce glare.

"Some poor scone has tragically died _and_ the guild is currently investigating death due to the suspicious circumstances. Oh! How tragic...poor girl, so young and with her whole life in front of her." Sniffed Lavina toying nervously at her necklace

"Perhaps, it _was _an accident! The guild newsletter is merely a gossip rag, the editors in charge have, no doubt injected some gory details which lack proper research and truth." Snorted Constance as she poured herself a cup of tea

Lavina still clutched at her necklace and rested the newsletter on the table, "Such a pessimist, Constance. I cannot imagine anything worse, poor dear."

"What is the guild planning to do? I'm guessing this sort of thing doesn't always happen?" Asked Imogen, humanly oblivious to the magical community although she did attempt to learn and had picked up a few things over the past years since teaching at the academy

Lavina cleared her throat, "Well, according to the article, they're appealing for any witnesses to come forward. The tragic death of renowned counselor, Miss Zelda Black, is currently being investigated and will be dearly missed by colleagues, patients and friends."

Amelia and Constance' eye met instantly upon hearing the deceased, if humanly possible the colour drained from the potion teacher's already pale complexion. Surely it was a coincidence or indeed an unfortunate accident but to suggest anything else was not simply plausible.

"Constance is everything alright?" asked Lavina, instantly concerned as she noticed the somewhat familiar expression, the look of dread. The same expression when Mistress Hecketty Broomhead was appointed as temporary headmistress of the academy.

The entire staffroom fell into a darkened silence as Imogen, Lavina and Amelia awkwardly attempted to avert their eyes, careful to avoid Constance but all three where like moths drawn, hypnotized to the flame.

"Amelia?" began Imogen, she paused almost certain that there was something strange was going on but to say this had no merit as she'd witnessed some strange and extraordinary things.

Amelia cautiously reached out.

Lavina and Imogen mimicked each other's reaction, it was fast becoming apparent that perhaps Constance knew the recently deceased woman and that Amelia, having spent time with her colleague was able to help or at least being seen to attempt to comfort the witch who was less than forthcoming and readily able to deal with her emotions and feelings, she was an internal person, kept everything to herself, showing hardly anything. The tough wall and hardened exterior remained solid but was easily confused and often associated with being cold, heartless, emotionless and gained the name 'ice maiden' from students and colleagues alike.

For a brief moment but what felt like a lifetime, Constance blinked. She felt her throat tighten and suddenly become dry. Her eyes caught the warm and sympathetic stare of Amelia, her mothering aura beamed brightly around the older witch who was at a complete loss for words and dared not to violate her personal space nor risk comforting her without causing embarrassment and unnecessary attention for the fear that Constance was currently unpredictable or worse would push Amelia out of reach.

Silently, Constance reverted back into her shell and the impenetrable walls which were severely tested remained solid and intact. Wordlessly, she vanished before her colleague's eyes which left more questions than answers but also left Amelia to deal with the direct fallout, as she was inundated with a barrage of questioning from Lavina and Imogen, who were both eager to help but ultimately curious about their secretive colleague.

Constance reappeared in her room, her private sanctum that remained soundproofed as she screamed loudly. Her legs wobbled momentarily before her knees promptly gave way and she collided against the hard, stone floor. Pain instantly welcomed her body to the unforgiving floor while tears spilled out from her cracked mask, a trembling hand covered her face as she shamefully sobbed. The scene in the staffroom replayed continuously as Lavina informed them that Zelda Black had died.

Selfishly, her first thought was to the impending investigation, had Zelda unwittingly documented her findings and therefore provided the guild with evidence and a possible motive that perhaps herself and Amelia were possibly the last people to see and speak to Zelda alive, not to forget that Zelda had discovered a darkened secret lurking within the academy that a member of staff was self-medicating with a potentially dangerous and lethal potion – wide awake potion and had relied heavily on the help of a colleague to continuously cast a known dangerous and banned spell – the memory suppressing spell. If these secrets were to ever be exposed then both Constance and Amelia would face an unthinkable punishment for their crimes, not to mention being shame, taint the name of the academy and bring all their past decisions into question.

Had Zelda expressed her knowledge? Would the guild arrive at the doors of the academy in search of herself and Amelia? What would await the both of them if this was the case?

There was an eerie sense of déjà vu, the very first letter to unravel the concrete foundations of the normally unshakeable potion mistress had been the revelation that her former tutor, inspector and one-time headmistress of the academy, Mistress Hecketty Broomhead had suddenly passed away but her death had been due to natural causes and now for the second time, another revelation that her one-time counselor, who shared a complex working relationship in terms of her mental health and well-being had suddenly passed away in mysterious circumstances, or at least it would seem that way.

It all seemed very suspicious, almost too coincidental.

Between her exhausted sobbing and unstoppable tears, Constance slipped into the darkness of an unconscious existence.

* * *

_'__So, you thought that you could elude me? Well, allow me to set the record straight...you will and could never escape me. I will find you, always.'_

_The voice instantly caused paralysis as she recognised the voice. A voice that she had not heard in a long time but still had the ability to induce fear, the voice conjured every possible horror that she had survived. Suddenly, she felt lightheaded._

_Constance swallowed the fresh bile and reluctantly pushed herself from the floor, very aware to keep her movements slow, no sudden movements, 'But, how?' she gaped, rendered speechless._

_'__Let's forgo the formalities after all, it is me! I've come to reclaim what is rightfully mine!'_

_Constance shook her head. 'This is not real, I'm dreaming or a nightmare...a...a delusion...visual disturbance...but I know that you are not real, you cannot possibly exist.' _

_'__Oh dearest Constance, contrary to popular belief, I am very much here and I do in fact exist.'_

_'__But, I've been to the grave! I've witnessed the grave, the headstone...you are dead. You're supposed to be dead.' Shouted Constance_

_'__Oh! Really, so you supposedly seen for yourself and own eyes that I lay resting peacefully in the coffin?'_

_'__No, but...' Stuttered Constance_

_'__But...nothing!' Screeched her impatient voice, 'Constance you silly incompetent little girl. You had so much potential, I was going to shape you, mold you. Everything was at your fingertips; you were destined for great things, if only you'd allowed me to deliver you to your fate.'_

_'__You mean surrender to you, I escaped just in time, before I was completely broken by you and transformed into something that I am not but you succeed in that process...I look in the mirror some days and barely recognise myself. At least, I escaped with some form of dignity and a shred of lingering, human decency.'_

_'__Still always fighting me? Resisting me...a great strength but also a weakness perhaps I should give up this tortuous obsession? Would you prefer I found someone else to assume your place, perhaps a student or someone much closer?'_

_'__I will fight you if need be! If you dare threaten any of my students...I'll...'_

_'__Empty threats Constance although instead of a student, I went after a much loved colleague or that soft pathetic headmistress? I know how fond you are of her and that soft spot she hold for you in that demented mind of hers.'_

_'__No! No-one should have to experience nor feel unnecessary suffering, I will not have that on my conscience and I will purposely make it my duty to protect all those under my care, you will harm no more.'_

* * *

Constance woke with a sudden jolt, her body screamed in crippling agony as she remained on the stone floor. Her tight black dress clung to her slender figure more so from the perspiration caused by the nightmare or whatever sick scenario that her subconscious mind had decided to create. Her eyes intently scanned the contents of her room before she slowly deemed it safe to move although she was more than certain that she could feel the offensive stench of stale coffee and cigarettes that assaulted her senses as if some foreign entity had been present within her room.

Amelia had pacified her two colleagues, she chose not to tell them the truth, how could she? It would betray everything that she and Constance had slowly built over the years although she did not exactly lie to Imogen and Lavina but it was enough to satisfy their festering curiosity and allow for some normality to return.

Now, she had only Constance to worry about which was always a complicated matter but with experience, she had formulated her own strategy and way to engage Constance when it came to personal or difficult situations. Amelia stood in front of the door, knowing that her adoptive daughter was only several inches away and in urgent need of her, or perhaps that her mothering side which always adopted a strong compulsion to attempt to comfort Constance in any way, shape or form and even those times when Constance pushed her away, it usually indicated that Amelia had simply overwhelmed her daughter and Constance merely required more time to herself before slowly venturing out of her own shell and reaching out for her mother.

Amelia hesitated but pushed herself to knock firmly against the door, carefully she listened of any indications that would warrant her entry or dismissal but she received none.

"Constance." Called Amelia as she took it upon herself to open the door slightly, still respecting her privacy

She pushed the door wider and called louder but silence remained. Amelia entered the bedroom and gently closed the heavy door behind her, to prevent Imogen and Lavina playing detective.

Amelia chewed the inside of her cheek, painfully tight which threatened either blood or tears. She inhaled deeply through her nose and steadily out her clenched teeth, for her it was a brutal, heart wrenching sight before her very eyes which instantly reminded her of the painful sights and confused confessions that poured from Constance during the cleansing period.

"Amelia?" started Constance, pushing herself up from the bed, "You cannot be here, you must leave..."

She remained perfectly still like a marble statue that would prove difficult to move.

Constance was fast losing her patience as well as her fraying control over the bulging emotions that jeopardized the now crumbling and once impenetrable dam that she had constructed over the decades; she would not allow Amelia to bare witness to her moment of weakness, not again.

"Amelia, leave now..." she continued, as the tears appeared on the surface and her voice wavered.

Amelia could sense the growing hostility and urgency in her voice and while she felt a sudden pang of guilt, she remained unmoved and ever more determined.

Panic and anxiety increased as the cracks grew and threatened to burst with a frightening force that even Constance, herself was unsure of what the outcome may be and she desperately clung to the crumbling strength she had left only to find it disintegrated within her grasp.

"Amelia, please?" she stuttered, now reduced to begging.

She cleared her throat, "Whether you want to believe it or accept it...I am staying with you Constance. I am here for you...now..." firmly asserting herself, she awaited for the backlash.

Constance felt her eye twitch, her throat contorted and an indistinguishable noise escaped from her dry lips causing Amelia's eyes to widen in disbelief. Her knuckles curled, whitening and fiercely trembled in anger. Slowly, she stepped closer towards Amelia, her entire body quivering and heaving.

Amelia could feel the warm panting breath against her forehead as Constance towered over her smaller stature; she appeared as a black mass before her eyes. Her nerves convulsing in an effort to remain in complete control despite her chaotic swirl of emotions and dangerous thoughts that trickled into her conscious mind, polluting her thoughts.

At the mere flick of her wrist, Amelia could find herself outside her room or pinned heavily against the door, a warning and reminder to the older witch of whom was the more powerful and assert her power and authority, after all it was Amelia that had breached and contaminated her room, fighting her despite her civil attempts to reason with Amelia, finally resorting to pleading for her to leave. She was an intruder, she had been warned and still she disobeyed, it was time.

Amelia swallowed the lump which had formed in her throat; she had already experienced the wrath of her out of control energy when faced with overwhelming emotions and the inability to prevent the eruption of pure energy which destroyed the potion laboratory.

Suddenly, she felt a weight against her, Amelia instantly struggled to maintain her balance and stumbled clutching an arm that tightened around her neck. In a panic, she attempted to speak but the lump in her throat prevented her protesting and appealing to Constance and the pressure against her neck increased causing a sudden dread to form in the pit of her stomach.

A debilitating sob erupted.

Amelia blinked several times, stunned and shocked; she remained motionless as her heart thumped erratically in her chest. In her arms, rested the quivering child who's muffled tears of anguish as grief and despair conquered all forms of logic and sense. Constance had been reduced from one of the country's most powerful and recognizable teachers, renowned for her perfectionism, acute eye to flawless detail and achieved the highest pass marks from her students which was no easy fleet, to a distraught and emotional shell of her former self and she clung desperately onto Amelia as they both sunk to the floor.

Amelia regained her thoughts and instantly wrapped her protective arms around her daughter, signalling to herself and Constance that she would do everything in her power to protect and keep her safe. Her arms cocooned around her shaking figure while rocking her smoothly back and forth, attempting to calm her down.

"There, there. I'm here, your safe. I'll never let anything harm you." She whispered


End file.
